


Maggie's in trouble

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Abuse, Animals, Friendship, Gen, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Running Away, Starting Over, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Maggie Hanson looks at the bruises on her face after her boyfriend got drunk and beat the crap out of her and she sighs. She's suppose to report to training camp that afternoon and the team is going to flip when they see the bruises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with physical abuse and trying to move on from it

Maggie Hanson looks at the bruises on her face after her boyfriend got drunk and beat the crap out of her and she sighs. She's suppose to report to training camp that afternoon and the team is going to flip when they see the bruises. She grabs the concealer and covers up the bruises on her cheek, forehead, neck and chin then grabs her oversized sunglasses and puts them on then grabs her suitcase and duffle bag. She walks down the stairs, grabs the keys to her car and heads to camp.

"Hanson is here." Ali said when she sees Maggie walking into the room and Maggie softly smiles.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Tobin asked.

"Nothing. Just feel like wearing them." Hope raises an eyebrow.

"Maggie, take off the sunglasses." Christie said. Maggie takes off the sunglasses then slowly faces the group.

"Oh my god. Mags, what the hell happened?" Ashlyn asked as Christie gets a good look.

"I tripped and hit my eye into the doorknob." Maggie lied.

"And the bruises on her neck, chin, cheek and forehead? Same doorknob?" Hope asked and Maggie swallows a lump in her throat and feels the tears in her eyes, knowing she's tired of hiding this from the team.

"I can't leave him." Maggie whispered.

"It's ok. We'll figure out something." Christie softly said as she hugs the crying midfielder.

"Ash, will you calm down?" HAO asked as Ashlyn paces inside their hotel room.

"I'm not going to let someone abuse the hell out of our teammate. It's wrong."

"We don't even know where she lives."

"She drove here, so she's gotta be from the LA area."

Ali, Shannon, and Christen sit with Maggie as Christie gets ice for the midfielder. Ali is holding Maggie's hand in her lap with both of her hands between Maggie's.

"I don't know what happened or why he did it. That's the truth." Maggie said. She's makeup free, showing off the bruises on her face and neck.

"Where do you live?" Shannon asked.

"I live near Foudy. About five houses down from her." Christie walks in with an ice pack and grabs a towel.

"Thanks." Maggie softly said then places the ice on her eye to keep the swelling down.

"She lives near Jules." Shannon said to Christie.

"I'll call her. She's not going to be happy to find out." Christie grabs her phone and calls Julie.

"Hey Pearcie. What's up?" Julie asked.

"We got a situation."

Julie sits next to Maggie and gets a look at her bruises as Christie sits across from them.

"You didn't get the cops involved?" Julie asked.

"I tried to, but Johnny is a manipulater. He manipulated the cops by telling them that I was in a car accident in Pasadena." Maggie said.

"So, he has done this before. Son of a bitch." Ashlyn said then starts pacing.

"Ash, you're not helping one bit." Christie said.

"Have you tried leaving him?" Julie asked.

"I tried, but everytime I said I would be leaving him, he'd take a knife and threaten to kill Rocky."

"I got a detective, who is a good friend of mine, can help you with this and get you an order of protection." Maggie nods and Julie calls the detective.

"Hey guys?" Shannon asked and they look over.

"Um...Jill is pissed off and is ordering a team meeting. Now."

Dawn places an ice pack on Maggie's eye as Jill paces in front of the team and carefully touches the bruises on the midfielder's neck.

"And nobody was going to tell me that my midfielder was being abused?" Jill asked.

"Jill, we just found out about it today." Christie said. Jill sighs, rubs her face and looks at Maggie, who puts down the ice, but Dawn puts it back on.

"How long has this been going on?" Jill calmly asked.

"Since he lost his job in November." The team feels guilty for not knowing since November.

"Do you have any place to go after camp?"

"I'm going to Boston after camp."

"Head upstairs and get the swelling down." Maggie nods and heads upstairs to her room then Jill looks at the team.

"We are getting her out of that house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie looks into the mirror the following morning and the bruises have almost turned black. She winces when she sees them.

"I am going to kill him when I leave here." She softly said then hears a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"You doing ok?" Christie asked.

"You can come in. It's not like I'm peeing or anything." Maggie said. The door opens and Christie, Shannon and Abby walk into the room.

"Oh geez." Abby said when she sees the bruises.

"You should see the other guy." Maggie tried to joke, but the veteran players weren't having it.

"How are you feeling?" Shannon asked.

"My neck is sore. I cannot go out in public looking like this."

"Do you have anyone to call to help you get your stuff to Boston?" Christie asked.

"Yeah, I can call my friend Jimmy. He lives in Boston and plays for the Patriots. He has a first round bye for the playoffs. I just have to get my stuff and my bull dog out of the house without Johnny knowing."

Christie closes the door to her hotel room and looks at the team, minus Maggie, who is resting and using a heating pad on her neck after fitness testing.

"Ok, this is the plan to get Maggie out of that hellhole." Christie said. The knows their captain means business when she's swearing.

Maggie gingerly gets up and walks over to the door after hearing a knock. She checks the peephole and opens the door.

"I don't wanna see the other guy." Maggie smiles.

"Jimmy." He hugs her and she relaxes in his arms.

"Whitney called me last night and I got on the first flight here. Why didn't you tell me?" He calmly said as he looks at her.

"I was embarrassed and I know that the press is going to find out eventually." He carefully cups her neck and kisses her forehead, making the soccer player close her eyes in appreciation.

"I'm really glad you're here." She said as her voice starts breaking.

"You are not alone. Ok? I'm going to help you through this and so are my teammates and your teammates as well."

Shannon quietly opens the door and sees Maggie sleeping with her head on a guy's chest.

"Hey. I'm not Johnny. I'm Jimmy." He softly said and Shannon visably relaxes.

"You're Jimmy. Ok, phew."

"Don't worry. I never liked the S.O.B. either."

"We're going to get her stuff out of the house and her dog."

"I'll stay with her." Shannon nods and quietly leaves the room.

Christen plays with Rocky outside while the team gets Maggie's stuff out of the house and police are on standby outside.

"Now I know why your mommy loves you." Christen said to Rocky, who licks her face.

"Except I can do without the slobber." Rocky barks.

Maggie wakes up and sees Jimmy sleeping and finds him really cute. Since the first day they met in November, they became really fast friends and knew that they wanted to be together, but Maggie's now ex-boyfriend didn't want her anywhere near the quarterback. She kisses his cheek then gets up to use the bathroom. When she walks out again after flushing the toilet and washing her hands, Jimmy is awake and sitting up on her bed. She sits at the edge of the bed and looks at him.

"I'm saving a few seats for the Super Bowl when we go." Jimmy softly said.

"I'm leaving for France that Monday after the Super Bowl."

"It's ok. Knowing you watching the game will make me feel better." He softly said.

"How are we going to get the dog through the lobby?" Christen asked after the team pulled back up into the hotel.

"I got an idea." Kling said.

"He is not going to fit in a duffle bag. He's fifteen pounds."

"Unless it's one that's filled with soccer balls." Hope said.

"Bingo." Kling said.

Maggie looks over when the door opens and sees Shannon holding Zoe and a leash.

"Rocky." Maggie happily said and her dog runs over to her.

"Hi boy!" Rocky lays down and she rubs his belly.

"That's my boy."

"Where's Jimmy?" Shannon asked.

"He went to get lunch for us." Maggie said then looks at Shannon. Jimmy told her that the team was getting her stuff out of the house.

"Did he show up?"

"No."

"Good. Maybe he's being submissive, but not more submissive than my dog."

"Is that what they taught you at UCLA?" Maggie chuckles.

"Nah." Rocky barks and Maggie snaps her finger and he quiets down and sits.

"Good boy."

"Hey, I was able to get salads for us." Jimmy said as he walks into the room then stops.

"I am going to go hang out with A-Rod. I'll be back later." Shannon said then leaves with Zoe.

That night, Maggie, Jimmy and the team sneak the dog out of the hotel and into Jimmy's rental car for him to take the dog back to Boston with him.

"Thank you for taking Rocky with you to Boston." Maggie said to him.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon?" He asked.

"Yeah." They hug. He kisses her forehead then backs away and gets into the car as she jogs back to the hotel.

"Why didn't you ask him out?" Shannon asked and Maggie sighs.

"I don't know if I'm ready to jump into another relationship after what happened."

"How did you two guys meet anyway?" Alex asked.

"Johnny had two tickets to a Patriots game and we went. This was before he got fired from his job. We were able to get field passes and I saw Jimmy smiling at whatever his coach said to him and I was hooked. We exchanged numbers and after Johnny got fired, he got jealous of me talking to Jimmy. I bought my apartment in Boston without him knowing and glad the Breakers drafted me."

"Is that when the abuse started?" Christie asked and Maggie nods.

"I tried to leave, but...I couldn't. It's my fault for staying with him. So, I'm at fault for these bruises."

"No you're not and never say that again." Ashlyn said.

"Mags, this is all on him. You tried to leave numerous times, but he threatened to do bodily harm to you and Rocky. It's never the victims fault." Ali said.

"What if he finds me in Boston?" Maggie softly asked.

"You're not going to be alone in Boston. You have the entire New England Patriots looking out after you and God, you are so damn lucky." Alyssa said and everyone laughs.

"Jimmy invited me to the Super Bowl when the Patriots make it."

"WHY YOU AREN'T YOU GOING?!" The team asked.

"Because we're leaving for France the next day. Guys, I'm not ready to jump into a relationship right now. Or possibly never, but never say never, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie unpacks her one bedroom apartment in Boston. She places her gold medal into the glass cabinet with her Olympics cleats under the medal. She closes the door to the cabinet and looks at the the trophies she accumulated throughout her soccer career. 3 Hermann Trophies, 4 NCAA national championships, a bunch of Pac-12 awards, and countless others. She sets up her TV in the living room and sits down on the couch. Rocky snorts as he sleeps and she chuckles.

"You're weird, Rocky." He doesn't move to acknowledge her. She lands on ESPN and takes a sip of her Gatorade. Her phone vibrates on the coffee table and she picks it up to see a text from Jimmy.

From JimmyG:  
Up for a visitor?

From Maggie:  
Absolutely

There's a knock on the door. She gets up and walks over and opens it to reveal Jimmy holding a to go bag of Chinese food.

"Did you texted me while standing outside my door?" Maggie asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe. I figured since you don't have any food yet, I would bring dinner." He said as he walks into the apartment.

"I went grocery shopping dork, but I am in the mood for Chinese. Just don't tell my trainer." 

"Scouts honor." Maggie giggles, making Jimmy finding it adorable. They sit in the living room and Rocky watches them eat and licks his nose.

"I should feed him." Maggie said then gets up and grabs the dog food and feeds her dog. He walks over and eats his food while the two athletes eat in the living room.

"I'm glad you're here." Jimmy said.

"Me too. And I'm glad my bruises are fading." She gets up and throws away their dinner when they finished and she hands him a Gatorade.

"I don't like alcohol." She said.

"It's ok. Everyday is training for you." He looks at her and Maggie watches a movie. She does a double take and looks at him. He scoots over towards her then they slowly lean into each other. Maggie nods and they close their eyes and kiss for the first time. They slowly pull back from the kiss and look at each other then Maggie cups his cheeks and kisses her again then lays down on the couch with Jimmy hovering over her, deepening the kiss. She pushes him up and he sits on the couch. The soccer player stands up while holding his hand and walks backwards and she looks at him, pulling him towards her bedroom and she softly closes the door.

The next day, Maggie meets up with Carli, Alyssa, Christie, Whitney at the gym in Boston to workout together.

"Did Johnny find you?" Carli asked.

"No, why?"

"You got something on your neck." Maggie looks into the mirror and shrugs.

"No, Jimmy was over last night."

"Did you two?" Alyssa asked.

"We didn't get that far. We had dinner and made out on my couch." Maggie lied. She wasn't going to admit it to her teammates that she and Jimmy had sex.

"Get it girl." Maggie rolls her eyes with a smile.

"I don't know if I'm ready to date, but he is really cute." Maggie said.

"Go for it." Christie said.

Jimmy opens his apartment door and Maggie walks into the apartment. He closes his door and looks at her as she looks at him.

"Be with me." Maggie said.

"What do you mean?" Maggie sighs and rubs her face.

"I mean as in us being in a relationship. Last night was...amazing and I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met and after what transpired last night in my apartment...all I want is you." Jimmy looks behind her and Maggie turns around to see a brunette sitting on his couch with her shirt unbuttoned.

"Well, I feel like a jackass. I'm gonna go." Maggie said then leaves. He sighs and rubs his face.

"I think I'm gonna go." The woman said and she leaves. Jimmy grabs his phone and he leaves to talk to Maggie.

"Maggie, hold on." He said and she sighs and lets him into the apartment.

"Look, I didn't know what was last night, which was amazing as well for me. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?"

"Then who was she?"

"Heather? She was no one. Maggie --" She flinches when he raises his hand and he freezes.

"Sorry." She softly said and he quietly sighs and carefully pulls her into a hug. It takes Maggie a few moments to relax.

"I don't know if I can do this." Maggie whispered and Jimmy looks at her.

"I am not going to leave you like this." He softly said and wipes away her tear that escapes from her hazel eyes.

"I need help."

"I'm going to get you that help. Ok?" Maggie nods and he kisses her on the lips. She places her hands on his sides and tenderly kiss him back. Not knowing that someone was watching them from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is at the window?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter deals with off-screen abuse.

From Mags:  
Naeher!

From Lyssa:  
What's up, Mags?

From Mags:  
I got 2 tix to AFC Champ game. Wanna go?

From Lyssa:  
Let me think about it...  
HELL YEAH I WANNA GO!  
Wait, how did you score tix?

From Mags:  
I got them from a friend

From Lyssa:  
Hanson, I swear if you don't ask Jimmy out  
I will

Alyssa doesn't hear from Maggie again.

"Huh. Weird." Alyssa said a few hours later as she looks at her phone.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"I told Maggie if she doesn't ask Jimmy out then I would. Haven't heard from her since and that was two hours ago."

"Let's swing by her place. Just to make sure everything's ok."

"Let me call Jimmy. I have his number."

Jimmy looks at his phone and answers the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jimmy, it's Alyssa. Maggie's friend. Have you heard from her?" Alyssa asked.

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"We've been trying to text her, but she's not answering and she always answers. I think her ex found her." Jimmy clenches his jaw then looks at his watch.

"I'm on my way with a couple of my teammates." He said.

Whitney and Alyssa walk down the hallway to Maggie's apartment with Jimmy, Rob, Danny and Julian when they see Maggie's door cracked open.

"Maggie?" Whitney asked as she slowly opens the door and the apartment is in disarray.

"Call 911." Alyssa said.

"Maggie!" Jimmy called out as Rob calls 911. They look around the apartment and Jimmy stops when he hears Rocky barking.

"Maggie." He said and runs over to her. He checks for a pulse and looks at her bloodied up and bruised face after feeling a strong pulse.

"You stayed with her boy." Jimmy said to Rocky, who whines.

"I know boy." Jimmy pats his head.

"Can I ride with her?" Jimmy asked the paramedic.

"Come on."

"I'll get the dog to my place and meet you over there." Alyssa said and Jimmy nods then holds Maggie's hand.

The team rushed into Boston to get an update themselves on Maggie's condition. Jimmy places his chin in his hands as he waits for the doctor. He looks up and walks over to the doctor.

"She's going to be ok." The doctor said to Jimmy.

"How bad are the injuries?" He asked.

"She broke her nose, ribs, and arm and has a mild concussion. What the heck happened to her?"

"Her ex found her and beat the living crap out of her. Can I see her?"

"Only for a few minutes."

Jimmy tosses his jacket into the chair in Maggie's room and sits on the edge of the bed. Maggie slowly opens her eyes and places her arm up to her head when she feels a major headache.

"Ow." Maggie groaned.

"Hey, shh, shh. Relax." Jimmy softly said. She looks around the room and notices she's not in her apartment.

"What am I doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Johnny found your apartment and he beat you up. The police picked him up at a bar."

"I knew he was going to find me. He's never going to stop."

"I should have had you stayed with me from the beginning or better yet, gotten you away from him sooner."

"Jimmy, shut up." Maggie said then kisses him. He kisses her back and they softly kiss for a few moments then place their foreheads against one another.

"I'm going to tell the whole world that I am the luckiest man alive to have you. I'm going to let your teammates see you. I'll be back later, ok?" Maggie nods. They kiss again then Jimmy walks out of the room.

"Mags." Christie said as she, Shannon, Abby and Carli walk into the room after the doctor leaves with the police.

"Hey." Maggie said.

"How long are you staying here?" Carli asked.

"Until tomorrow. Jimmy's letting me stay with him for a while."

"Good. You need to be with someone while you recover." Christie said.

"There's a hearing in five days. He made a motion to throw out the evidence."

"He's stupid." Shannon said.

"I know. I am an idiot for not leaving sooner."

"Don't blame yourself. He manipulated you, ok?" Maggie nods.

Maggie sits next to her attorney in the courtroom before the hearing begins five days later.

"Ok, you know the plan, right?" He softly asked.

"Yeah. I also got more evidence of abuse and him threating myself and my friends." She softly replied. She looks at Jimmy, who is softly smiling and nods, making her softly smile. The door opens and Johnny walks into the room in handcuffs and sits down after they're removed.

"All rise." The bailiff said and everyone stands up as the judge walks into the room and sits down.

"You may be seated." Everyone sits down and the judge looks at the case file.

"Mr. John Williams is here on assaulting and attempted murder of Margaret Hanson." The judge said.

"Your honor, we move to remove the evidence of the abuse and the Order of Protection." Johnny said.

"As the defendant is well aware that everything is in order that removing the evidence and protection would make him a free man, which I am for one, trying to protect other potiental victims." Mike said as he stands up.

"I am all aware of that, Mr. Nichols. Mr. Williams, your suit is thrown out. The evidence and Order of Protection stays." Mike sits down.

"Given the prolong abuse in multiple states with California and Massachusetts, I'm already ready to make my ruling." The judge said and Maggie looks at her attorney with a surprised look.

"Mr. Williams? I sentence you to 25 years with you leaving 25 years from today. My ruling is final." The judge said then hits his gavel against the holder.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked Maggie with his hands on her hips and she nods.

"Can we get out of here?"

"I'll take you guys out the back." Mike said and they head out with Jimmy's hand in Maggie's.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS MAGGIE!" Johnny yelled as he struggles with the police.

"Don't." Maggie softly said to Jimmy. Jimmy kisses her lips then they get into the waiting car outside.

That night, Jimmy wakes up to Maggie tossing and turning in the bed and he turns on the light.

"Maggie." He said and she shoots up after waking up.

"Hey." He said and she looks at him.

"Sorry. He just can't get out of my head."

"I know. Come here." He turns off the light and she snuggles up to him. He tenderly kisses her forehead and they fall asleep. With Maggie not having any more nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this will not be the last time we see Johnny.


	5. Chapter 5

ONE MONTH LATER

Maggie and Jimmy take a vacation before she starts up training for the Boston Breakers and training for the World Cup and before Jimmy starts mini camps for the Patriots. The couple sits on the beach at the Sandals resort in Jamaica with Jimmy sitting behind Maggie and she leans into him.

"It's so beautiful here." Maggie said as she places her temple against his jaw and he kisses her cheek.

"But it's not as beautiful as you." He softly said.

"Oh that was ridiculously corny." Jimmy chuckles.

"But you loved it."

"I do. And I love you."

"I love you too." They tenderly kiss then place their foreheads against one another.

"I am really sorry for keeping you away from your family." Maggie said as they walk back to the hotel.

"Don't be. My family is actually coming to Boston to see you play and they really love you."

"Still." Jimmy flips the do not disturb sign on the door as they walk into the room and kisses her.

Whitney looks over on the first day of training inside the indoor soccer facility and sees Maggie all tanned up.

“Hey Whit.” Maggie said with a smile.

"Whoa, ho ho. Someone went on vaca." Whitney said and they hug.

"Jamaica is the most beautiful place on the planet."

"Jamaica? Sheesh, Ryan won't take me anywhere that fancy."

"I had so much fun. And I..."

"What?"

"I can see myself getting married to him." Whitney squeals and hugs her again.

“What is with the squealing?” Alyssa asked as she joins them.

“Maggie's in love with Jimmy and can see herself marrying him.” Whitney said.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME!” Alyssa siad then bear hugs Maggie.

“Oof! Lyssa, I need to breath.” Maggie said and the goalkeeper releases her hold on her.

“Sorry.”

“It's ok. I really love him and I do see myself spending the rest of my life with him and I never felt like this before.”

“Aww. Mags, you're growing up.” Whitney said with a smile.

“Just don't tell Ashlyn. She will not let it down at next camp.”

“Too late.” Alyssa sheepishly said after holding up her phone.

“My phone is probably blowing up right now and I will check it after training.”

Maggie walks out to her car and sees Jimmy waiting for her with Rocky and smiles. She pats the dog then kisses Jimmy.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he takes the keys to her car and gets the dog into the car.

"Yeah." They kiss again then she gets into the passenger seat he drives off. During the drive, he holds Maggie's hand in his with their fingers interlaced. Maggie sniffs and makes a face with Jimmy and she looks at her dog, who looks at her.

"Phew. Your dog farts a lot." Jimmy said as he rolls down the window to get the smell out of the car.

"Don't remind me." Maggie said then looks at her phone and sees 37 unread texts from Ashlyn and chuckles when she reads one.

From Ash:  
I GET TO BE THE BEST WOMAN!

“What?” Jimmy asked with a chuckle.

“Ashlyn. She's planning a girls night at the next training camp and some of the girls aren't looking forward to it. Including me.”

“Why?”

“Jimmy, she's like you and she dispises girls night, unless Ali tells her to go.”

“Ali must have her whipped.”

“You have no idea. When's the ring ceremony?”

“I don't know yet. Why? You wanna go?”

“Duh. The Super Bowl was so much fun and I had a great time with Gisele. When you talk to Tom, tell him thanks.”

“I'll let him know.” He looks at her at a redlight and quickly kisses her then they arrive at their apartment. After the attack, Maggie fully moved in with Jimmy and she has never been happier.

That night, Jimmy and Maggie head home after date night and Jimmy's hand is on Maggie's bare thigh when her phone goes off. She looks at it then answers the call.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

"I'm coming for you bitch and that boyfriend of yours as well." Maggie hangs up the phone and Jimmy looks at her at a redlight.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Wrong number." Maggie lied then silently gulps.

“Wait, what?” Whitney asked after Maggie told her what happened when they and Alyssa have lunch after training.

“He called me after I changed my number.” Maggie said.

“What does Jimmy think about it?” Alyssa asked.

“I um...”

“You didn't tell him? What is wrong with you?”

“What am I supposed to say to Jimmy? That Johnny got my new number and called me?”

“He did what?!” Maggie turns around and sees Jimmy standing there after his workouts.

“Oh crap.” Maggie whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a relationship wasn't going to be the focal point, but I also didn't image the story to go like this either.

Maggie's in the hotel gym in St. Louis for a send-off match before the World Cup. She's listening to music and doing chin ups. She hops down and wipes her face with a towel and takes a sip of Gatorade.

“MAGGIE!” She removes an ear bud when she sees Ali trying to get her attention.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“Curfew is in ten minutes.” Maggie looks at her watch and notices she's been in the gym since eight and it's almost ten.

“Let's go then.” Maggie said and they head out. They get into the elevator and Ali sees how exhausted Maggie is.

“I'll meet you in the room.” Ali said and Maggie nods and walks in. The defender knocks on a door and Christie is standing there.

“What's up?” Christie asked.

“Mags is pushing herself too far. She just spent almost two hours in the gym.” Ali said after walking into the room.

“The last time that happened, she nearly broke her back. She in the hotel room?” The younger defender nods.

“Since it's late, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Go get some sleep.” The brunette walks into the hotel room and hears the shower running. A few minutes later, a freshly cleaned Maggie walks out in her pajamas and puts her clothes into her suitcase.

“Mags, what's going on?” Ali asked as Maggie gets into the other bed.

“Nothing I can't handle.” Maggie said. When Ali hears the soft snores from the forward, she grabs her phone and sends a text.

From Kriegs:  
What's going on with Mags?

From Lyssa:  
She and Jimmy broke up

From Kriegs:  
WHAT?!!! I thought they were happy together?

From Lyssa:  
They were until Johnny started calling and making threats against her and Jimmy.  
She wanted to protect Jimmy, so she broke up with him

From Kriegs:  
Does Jimmy know?

From Lyssa:  
Not the real reason why they broke up. Again, she's protecting him

“Hello?” Jimmy asked on the phone as he sits in his apartment.

“You need to get to St. Louis.” Alyssa said.

“Why? What's going on?”

“Maggie is pushing herself way too far and she's clearly exhausted.” Jimmy sighs then looks at his watch.

“I'm on the first flight to there in the morning.” On the flight from Boston to St. Louis, Jimmy looks at the ring in his fingers and realizes that when he sees her, he's going to change their lives.

Maggie walks onto the hotel roof after Alyssa texted her to meet her there and she sees Jimmy standing near the railing of the roof and he looks at her while wearing a dress shirt, khaki pants and dress shoes, since it's Easter after all.

“What are you doing here?” Maggie asked and Jimmy walks over to her.

“Alyssa told me everything when I came into the city. Maggie, why didn't you tell me that he was threatening you and me?” He asked.

“I'm trying to protect you.”

“Well, that's not going to happen because until that psycho is dead, he's not going to stop. I am here because I want to marry you!” Maggie's jaw drops because this is the first time that either one of them have brought up marriage.

“W-what did you just say?” He gets down on one knee and holds her hands.

“I wanna marry you. The sooner the better because I love you and I know that I want to call you my wife. And I know that you want to call me your husband and I want a ton of Garoppolo babies running around, reeking havoc on us, like how my brothers and I with our parents. So, Margaret Hanson...” He pulls out a ring from his pocket and she's silently crying.

“Will you marry me?” He asked.

“Yes!” He slides the ring onto her finger, stands up and tenderly kisses her.

Ashlyn looks at her phone during lunch with the team for Easter when she spits out her water.

“Hey watch it!” Alex said as she wipes the water droplets off of her.

“Maggie...She's....she's...”

“What the heck is wrong with you, you babbling fool?” Pinoe asked the goalkeeper.

“I believe my engagement stunned her.” Maggie said as she and Jimmy walk into the room. That's when the team sees the ring and squeal. Jimmy covers his ears and steps aside as the team hugs her.

“I call Best Woman!” Ashlyn said.

“I don't think so!” Alyssa replied and Maggie whistles with her pinkies as the team battles on who's going to be in the wedding party.

“Ok, one, that's my decision. Two, let me just settle into my engagement before starting to plan the wedding. Ok?”

“You heard the bride-to-be. Now, let's go eat.” Christie said.

MagsHans19: This has to be the best Easter in my life. I'm with my teammates and the LOMF proposed!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!

Patriots: Congrats to JimmyG_10 and MagsHans19 on your engagement! Football and futbol together forever!

Maggie walks over to her car after an interview with a Boston TV sports reporter.

“Maggie?” She turns around and gets hit in the head with a tire iron, knocking her out instantly.

“I told you I would come after you bitch. Here I am.”


End file.
